


To the Future

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fairytale/human au, make of it what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Skyfire meets an unusual person in his travels.





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from tumblr.

Skyfire rubbed his hands and then cupped them as he breathed hot air into them. It had been snowing for the last few hours of his journey, never letting up. At one point he even reached a patch that practically came up to his hips. Skyfire, being far from a short man, was quickly having his nerves rage on end. There was no way he’d even dream of being able to travel any further. Plus it was beginning to get dark. The last thing he wanted was to be stranded in unfamiliar terrain and stuck out in the dark with ever rising snow.

He blew into his cupped hands once more, pulling the woolen collar to his jacket closer around his neck. A quick glance around provided him with no other option. The only thing he saw was falling snow. The fact he could even see his own hands in-front of his face was surprising to say the least. If he racked his brain hard enough he could recall how the land had looked earlier in the day before the storm. There were hills that he’d passed and he’d even passed at least one cavern. If he could just find one more, he’d be able to start a fire to warm up and then bed down for the night…or potential days judging by the current looks of weather. 

For several more miles he trudged on. More than once he got stuck, each time the process of dragging himself free made him more exhausted. 

Skyfire could have cried tears of joy when he finally spotted a cave.With far too much effort than was needed (at least in his mind) he stumbled his way into it. The cavern was smaller than he’d liked but Skyfire was not about to start complaining. He quickly began dusting the accumulated snow from his clothing. 

Finally, with a massive sigh he sank down onto the cold ground. In an instant he slung his pack from his shoulders and began digging through it. Unfortunately the only things he had with him that were able to be used for a fire were a couple books. As much as he hated to, Skyfire realized they had to be sacrificed and could easily be replaced later on.

Grabbing a small tuft of moss, he placed it one top of one of the books. Next he took his blade and flint slate from his belt. With only a few strikes he was able to ignite a spark and soon enough the book itself was engulfed in flame, radiating warmth.  Skyfire knew that since the fire was so small the thought was in his head, but he slowly began to feel the air around him heat up. He sighed loudly, scooting as close as proximity would allow. 

Something off in the corner snapped and Skyfire’s head twisted in that direction. There hadn’t been a living creature for miles. What were the odds that he would hole himself up in a shelter with a wild animal?

“Hello?” 

Nothing answered. Maybe it was just his imagination. 

_**Crack!** _

He jumped to his feet. “Who’s there?!”

His answer was a quiet scuttling and nails dragging across the stone walls.

“L-listen – I don’t want to be here any more than it seems like you want me to be.” He swallowed. “I just want to stay here for tonight and then I’ll leave!”

Skyfire was slowly beginning to regret taking on the ordeal of this mission. He’d survived the weather just to be devoured by some creature. The council would not have pleased when they heard about this.

Lost in his own thoughts, Skyfire failed to notice the two glowing red orbs that had appeared in the darkness. They blinked once…twice…and then narrowed.

The dream state cast over Skyfire was shattered as something pounced on him, knocking him on his back. He shrieked, fearing this was how his story was going to end; only to silence himself and stare up at the face that glared into his own. If his hands were free he would have rubbed his eyes, because this face looked human not animalistic. The stance and expression worn by this stranger told a different story, however.

From where he lay, Skyfire could make out the barely visible changes the face continued to make. One moment it looked more feminine the next more masculine.  _Interesting_. His eyes darted from the face to the two appendages that stretched from the creature’s back. Skyfire instantly realized they were wings. Wings that seemed to he trying to conceal themselves by morphing with the body they connected to, only to fail miserably. Suddenly realization sank in.

“You’re a changeling!” He’d always heard tales as a child but never gave any credit to them.

Red eyes widened and then narrowed as they darted around as if looking for something or someone. When they spoke, it was unlike anything Skyfire had ever heard. The voice too was a mixture of male and female. Too soft to be considered entirely male and too gruff to be considered female. It was, however, a mixture of shrieking and hissing, none too pleasant on the ears.

“Quite sure of yourself for someone who just tried to commandeer  _my_  cave, aren’t you.”

Skyfire glanced around the dark and damp cave. “You live here?” He couldn’t imagine actually making a home out of this place.

“Nosey too it seems.” The creature sniffed. Almost reluctantly they began to release their grip on the man beneath them. It was only then that Skyfire noticed they had talons and they had practically shredded his coat. He noted they were far much smaller too. If they were standing they might come to his chest. Were they supposed to be that tiny?

“I mean it’s not a bad thing if you live here!” He quickly tried to cover his mistake. “It’s quite lovely actually –”

“Oh be quiet!” The changeling snapped, pearly white teeth glistening in the flame light. “I figured someone as big as you had common sense. Why would I live here? Why would anyone live here?!”

“I – I –”

They rubbed their temples. “I’m here for the same reason as you.” They motioned to the blizzard outside.

“Were you going somewhere in particular? Are there more of you?” Skyfire’s love for science was getting the better of him. But surely if there were one there would be more somewhere.

“No. It’s just me. Sorry to disappoint.” Their voice held an edge that Skyfire couldn’t quite decipher. “And once this let’s up I’m out of here.”

“It’s just me too.” There was a long pause before he spoke again. “I’m Skyfire.” He stuck his hand out toward them with a smile. When it seemed obvious they weren’t going to shake his hand, Skyfire pulled it back to himself and ran it through his sandy blonde hair with an awkward laugh. “And you are?”

“Starscream.” They glanced at him side ways before jerking their head back forward. “Why are you out here?”

“I’m part of the science division back in my village. I came out here to collect samples of different plants to study and hopefully grow back home.” He beamed with pride as he spoke of his mission. “It was probably a stupid idea to come out here alone though.”

Starscream’s interest piqued. They rather enjoyed science. Unfortunately they had little experience with the subject. “Your village seems content to progress along with the times.” The fact that it was the exact opposite for them was left unsaid. “Though if you want any good specimens you’ll have to go past the gorge.” They pointed with their chin. “There’s more past there if you can make the journey.”

Skyfire nodded. “And you? Why are you out here?”

Starscream swallowed. They’d never been one to openly share things pertaining to themself but something about this man was comforting, almost relaxing.

“My village is opposite of your’s. They refuse to participate in any technological advances. I couldn’t live like that. I mean how can you watch the world around you transform into something entirely new and refuse to participate. Its preposterous!”

“Sometimes the elders prefer to do things the way they’ve always been done.” Thank primus that wasn’t the case in his home. “It’s usually not for the best though.” Skyfire chewed his lip in thought. “Do you have somewhere else you plan to go?”

“What’s it matter to you?” Starscream caught themselves being defensive. Really, there was no need for it other than that was what they always resorted to. They sighed, slumping. “Not particularly. I had just planned on going until I came across something.” They rested their chin in their hand. “Not having much luck in that subject it seems though.”

Skyfire remained silent as he stared at the creature before him. They were beautiful and that wasn’t a word that he threw around freely. A part of him knew that simply parting ways after this one night would be the ideal venture. Only he caught himself thinking. Thinking about getting to know Starscream. To know what they liked and what had molded them into the person they were before him. Of course he also wanted to learn about their race, but for once in his life Skyfire left science on the back burner. He really just wanted to be near Starscream. It didn’t matter if it was just this one night or if it were hundreds to come, he wanted to absorb everything they had to share.

The sound of Starscream clearing their throat filled the space and Skyfire brought himself back to reality.

“What if you come with me?”

“Pardon?” Starscream stared at him as if unsure how to respond.

“I mean it. What if you come with me? We’re both traveling alone. An extra set of eyes would be better for both of us. Plus company wouldn’t be too bad of a bonus either.” He offered up a shy smile.

Starscream considered the idea. “But if I decide I want to trek out on my own when we reach a town?”

“You’re more than welcome to.” Again he smiled. “So..do we have a deal?” Skyfire stuck his hand out once more.

This time Starscream grasped it in their own. “Deal.”


End file.
